monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aron Nøkken
Aron Nøkken - wodnik o nieznanym wieku. Jest jednym z uczniów Straszyceum. Osobowość Aron jest postacią chłodną i zbytnio nieokazującą emocji. Mimo to, widać, że traktuje innych jako mniej inteligentnych/utalentowanych/godnych do czegokolwiek od niego. Nie obraża nikogo, lecz w jego odległym od rzeczywistości wzroku i chłodnych słowach można dostrzec nutkę jego wielkiego egoizmu i nietraktowania innych na poważnie. Rzadko się odzywa, robi to tylko, gdy trzeba, albo się mu opłaca. Często chodzi za głosem rozsądku, nie ma większej potrzeby na zażywanie przyjaźni czy miłości. Albo jeszcze innego rodzaju uczuć. Wodnik jest osobą pewną siebie oraz szanującą swoją godność. Uważa, że rodzina i ród jest w życiu najważniejszy. Dla nich mógłby zrobić wszystko. Mimo, że ma trudności z wyrażaniem tej miłości. Nøkkena bardzo łatwo można znudzić, rzadko się interesuje innymi. Rzadko się zdarza, by chłopak zaczynał z kimś konwersację na nieważny temat. Czasem się mu jednak zdarza, gdy na przykład nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, albo jakaś iskierka uczucia powstała. Chłopaka można śmiało nazwać materialistą. Jego ulubionym zapachem jest zapach nowych pieniążków. Lubi oszczędzać i gromadzić wszystko, co cenne. Też jest skąpcem, wobec osób, których nie zna. Nie powinieneś nawet śmieć go prosić o pieniądze. Przy okazji jest bardzo dokładny i zorganizowany. Wszystko wokół niego musi być poukładane, inaczej okropnie się czuje. Przy okazji łatwo można go przekonać, gdy obieca mu się jakąś sumkę i ugłaskać, gdy jest zły - trzeba jedynie dać coś za darmo. Zainteresowania Liczenie pieniędzy Może to jest dziwne dla innych potworów, ale Aron lubi liczyć pieniądze. Jest człowiekiem na tyle zorganizowanym i dokładnym, że rzadko kiedy się myli i wie, kiedy traci a kiedy zyskuje. Codziennie wieczorem liczy zyski i straty, aby móc obliczyć co powinien zrobić a co nie. A potem policzonymi pieniędzmi lubi się bawić, rozrzucać i tarzać się w nich. Ale to nasza tajemnica c; Opieka rodzeństwem Co jak co, ale chłopak potrafi się opiekować rodzeństwem bardzo dobrze. Może nie potrafi okazywać emocji wobec większości istot żyjących i nie, ale rodzeństwo to inna sprawa. Wiadomo, krew jego jest czyta, więc jego rodzeństwa też. Dzięki temu ma większą cierpliwość wobec dzieci niż wobec dorosłych i może zostać czyjąś nianią. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Jako, że każdy arystokrata potrzebuje arystokratycznego zajęcia.. To pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy to łyżwiarstwo. No dobra, żartuję. Ojciec chciał załatwić synowi jakieś zajęcie, najpierw miał być hokej, ale niestety nie pasowało to synkowi. Gdy kochany rodzic chciał już pójść z nim na koszykówkę, synek zaczął jeździć na lodzie i robić wymachy godne Norrisa. Niestety ojczulek musiał się zgodzić na łyżwiarstwo figurowe, chociaż chciał, aby jego syn był bardziej męski. Wygląd right|100px|Pierwszy pomysł oka Chłopak ma średniej długości blond włosy z zielonymi pasemkami, które często związuje, aby mu nie przeszkadzały. Ma także mdło zieloną skórę z ciemniejszym odcieniem na jego kończynach i "kropach" na ciele. Jest on całkiem wysportowany, nie jest jednak umięśniony. Ma on ciemno zielone z niebieskimi plamkami oczy. Relacje Rodzina Jego rodzice nazywają się Morten i Else, mieszkają oni na razie. w Norwegii. Podczas, gdy jego ojciec jest biznesmenem - prowadzi on Monster Inch Inc., firmę, która specjalizuje się w ubraniach dla potworów; matka to marketingowiec w firmie Fuzzy Crepp - dostarcza ona słodkie napoje. Rodzeństwo Chłopak ma duże rodzeństwo - 5 braci i 2 siostry: Lairona, Lamberta, Rachelina, Prohora i Maurusa oraz Heloizę i Florę. Najbliżej mu do najstarszego z rodzeństwa - Lairona, z którym aktualnie zamieszkuje. Lecz do reszty też żywi uczucia.. Dalsza rodzina Do dalszej rodziny chłopaka należy ród nøkennów i wodników. Głównie znajdują się oni w Norwegii, Danii, Polsce, Słowacji i Czechach. Ale niektórzy wyemigrowali do Anglii i Irlandii. Przyjaciele Jego jedynym przyjacielem jak na razie jest Lairon - jego brat. Znajomi Z Arona jest taki dziwny stwór, że jego znajomą jest potwór wyglądający podobnie jak ona, czyli Marina Nazarova. Dziwneee.. Tak czy siak nie ma potrzeby posiadania przyjaciół. Miłość Chłopak nie ma żadnych relacji miłosnych i żadnych na razie nie szuka. Wrogowie Jak na razie nie ma żadnych wrogów. Jest tak, głównie dzięki temu, że zachowuje się kulturalnie. Inaczej już dawno miałby jakiś wrogów. Nielubiani Mimo, iż jest dużo osób na tej liście to tego nie ukazuje. I dobrze. Oryginalny potwór Nøkken in. Norweski Wodnik (cz. Vodník; Utoplec, Utopek w folklorze śląskim) – mityczny władca jeziora, stawu, strumienia, rzeki, a nawet kałuży. Wodnik siedział w wodzie i albo puszczał bąbelki, albo topił ludzi. Każdy, kto chciał się wykąpać musiał mu złożyć jakąś daninę, np. czarną kurę albo garść grochu. Demon opiekuńczy dużych i małych śródlądowych akwenów. Zamieszkują we wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczkach, jeziorach, stawach a nawet w studniach i przydrożnych rowach. Choć jako demon potrafił przybierać rozmaite postacie (najczęściej zwierząt związanych z ciekami wodnymi – ryby, jaszczurki, raki) zazwyczaj widywany jest jako człowieczek wysokości nieco ponad pół metra z rybimi, zabarwionymi na zielono oczami, pomarszczoną twarzą i długimi, rozczochranymi włosami oraz błona pławną między palcami. Ubierają się zazwyczaj na czerwono i w taki sposób, że czasem trudno ich odróżnić od zwykłej, niskiej osoby ludzkiej. Gdziekolwiek zaś staną zostaje po nich kałuża wody. Miejsce zamieszkania thumb|left|194pxNorwegia - urzędowo Królestwo Norwegii to konstytucyjna, której terytorium obejmuje zachodnią część Skandynawski Półwyspu Skandynawskiego, Jan Mayen, Svalbard i Wyspę Bouveta. Ma łączną powierzchnię 385km² i liczy około pięciu milionów mieszkańców. Jest drugim najrzadziej zaludnionym państwem Europy. Graniczy ze Szwecją niemal na całej długości granicy; znacznie krótsze odcinki oddzielają Norwegię od Finlandii i Rosji. Kraj posiada również granicę morską (przez cieśninę Skagerrak) z Danią. Stolicą Norwegii jest Oslo. Długa, licząca ponad 20 tys. kilometrów linia brzegowa znana jest z charakterystycznych zatok, tzw. fiordów. Nazwa kraju pochodzi od staronordyckiego nord vegen (pol. droga na północ). Cechy charakterystyczne #Posiada błony między dłońmi jak inne potwory wodne. #Często jego oczy sprawiają wrażenie pustych. #Jego kończyny górne i dolne są ciemniejsze od reszty ciała #Ogólnie to wygląda jak baba, ale ćśś. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Brak Ulubione powiedzonko: Jeśli coś się stanie to nie daję odszkodowania. Najbardziej lubi: Pieniądze Swoją rodzinę oraz zapach pieniędzy ...a najmniej: Pływanie z innymi w szkole i przez to stratę statusu. Przy okazji też marnowanie pieniędzy. Zwierzak: Brak Nie rusza się z domu bez: Portfela Ulubiony kolor: Czerwony i zielony. Sekrety pokoju: Jego pokój jest mały, ledwie się tam mieści szafa i łóżko. Jednak mu to nie przeszkadza. Ciekawostka: Ile ma lat?? (Nie)zapomniane cytaty Plik:Cytat1.pngWitam, możesz mi pożyczyć pieniądze?Plik:Cytat2.png' -Aron do Alana DifShape'a ' Plik:Cytat1.pngMówiłaś do mnie?Plik:Cytat2.png' -Aron do Twyli ' Plik:Cytat1.pngJeśli coś się stanie to nie daję odszkodowania.Plik:Cytat2.png' -Aron do Rochelle ' Stroje Basic * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: ? 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii Aron.. Wystąpienia NI MA I NI BĘDZIE~! Ciekawostki #Jego rodzina nigdy nie obchodziła urodzin. #Ma 1,70m wzrostu, czyli 5 stóp i 7 inch #Gdy jest w wodzie, próbuje dusić innych. #W przyszłości chciałby zostać lordem. #Często nosi przy sobie czerwone gumki do włosów, których nawet nie używa. #W jego plecaku jest więcej przydatnych rzeczy niż zeszytów. #Nie do końca wiadomo czemu, ale jego ulubioną piosenką jest Amerika by Rammstein #Uważa, że Ameryki to wylęgarnie idiotów i zła świata. Galeria Oko-AronN.png|Oko Arona Aron-szkic.png|Randomowy rysunek z Painta. Nie, nie jest to część stroju. Tylko koncepcja twarzy. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wodniki Kategoria:Norwegia Kategoria:Koprze